films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Ned's Bicycle
Ned's Bicycle, also known as''' Ned's Good Bike''', is the first episode of the Teletubbies. It was first aired on March 31st, 1997. Plot UK version In the very first episode of the series, we are introduced to the Teletubbies as they go down the slide inside the Home Hill and then they have Tubby Toast. The Magic Windmill spins and they then watch Ned and his father getting ready for a bicycle trip. Po finds a flag that appears in Teletubbyland and leads Tinky-Winky on a march round Teletubbyland. Dipsy and Laa-Laa see the flag from the top of the Home Hill. The Magic Windmill spins and the Teletubbies go to watch a Magical Event. The Teletubbies gasp in excitement as an Animal Parade march through Teletubbyland. Afterwards, the animals vanish. The Magic Windmill stops spinning and the "Tubby Bye-Bye" sequence takes place at the end of the episode. US version The Teletubbies wake up and do exercises, but then they get tired and run away. Then the windmill spins and they then watch Ned and his father getting ready for a bicycle trip. >Po finds a flag that appears in Teletubbyland and leads Tinky-Winky on a march round Teletubbyland. Dipsy and Laa-Laa see the flag from the top of the Home Hill. Then the Teletubbies dance The Up and Down Dance inside the Home Hill, after the dance is done, The "Tubby Bye-Bye" sequence takes place at the end of the episode. Notes *After the Teletubbies watch the Animal Parade, a fade effect is used when the Magic Windmill begins to stop. Following this, it will proceed to the "Tubby Bye-Bye" sequence. *This is the first episode of serveral things: **The very first episode of the series. **The first episode where Tinky Winky gets a Transmission. **The first episode to feature The Animal Parade as the first Magical Event ever . **The first Teletubbies episode appearance of Ned and his dad. **The first episode when there's no goodbye after the TV Event. Instead Ned waves his hand without saying a word. **The first Teletubbies episode appearances of the Teletubbies and the Baby Sun. *The Windmill sequence after the Teletubbies begin to eat their tubby toast is also used in See-Saw, Larette Tap Dancing and The Gingerbread Boy. *The scene of the Teletubbies looking around waiting to hear the Elephant's trumpet isn't shown when they go to watch the Animal Parade, as it wasn't recorded until Painting with Hands and Feet. *When the Teletubbies go to watch the Animal Parade, they laugh when going up the hill, but in the other episodes, they are silent until they reach the top then they gasp with excitement. *In the introduction scenes that show the House at the beginning of the episode and the Magic Flag segment the Windmill can be heard whooshing. *When the Teletubbies go to line up at the Magical Event place, they giggle. However, they were slient in every other episode whenever they go to the Magical Event place. Also the Baby Sun has a rare laugh that can only be heard in this episode. *The US Version has the Up and Down Dance instead of the Animal Parade. *The person shouted boo was Tinky Winky, in the US Verison, the person shouted boo was Po *The missing teletubby in the theme song was Po. Gallery Watch Category:Episodes Category:Television pilots Category:Teletubbies episodes Category:1997 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Teletubbies episodes with the Animal Parade Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki